wonderful art that is repeated
by Diana032
Summary: Jimin yang mengalami kejadian didalam dunia percintaan terus berulang
1. Chapter 1

**Re-ACT**

Title : Re-ACT

Author : Nana Luna or Diana032

Cast :

Park Ji Min

Jung Ho Seok or JHope

Kim Tae Hyung

Other cast: Min Yoon Gi

Jeon Jung Kook

Pair(s) : HopeMin (JHopexJimin),HopeGa(HopexSuga),VMn(VxJimin),VKook(VxJungkook)

Warning (s) : Yaoi, OOC, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal,ending tidak elit dan lain lain

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency(kalau punyaku, akan aku v nikah ama Jungkerok hohoho :'v). But this fanfic belong to me

./

./

∞ Happy reading 

Jimin terduduk di taman belakang kampusnya. Sedikit menenangkan diri dengan melihat pemandangan bunga-bunga yang sangat indah.

Ia tersenyum

Dulu ia sering sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya di taman ini. Ya, kekasihnya.. Jung Hoseok

Dulu bukan berarti saat ini mereka tidak menjalin hubungan lagi. Sampai saat ini hubungan keduanya masih berjalan dengan cukup baik mungkin?

2 tahun

2 tahun mereka berhubungan, berbagi suka dan duka. Tertawa bersama dan menghabiskan waktu yang berharga.

Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Entahlah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ada sesuatu yang terus mengganjal pikirannya, dan ini sudah berlangsung sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

J-hope berubah

Jimin tidak tahu apa penyebab sikap kekasihnya itu berubah drastis, namun ia hanya bisa berpikir positif dan selalu tersenyum walau dalam keadaan apapun.

 **FLASHBACK-**

"Hobie-Hyung saat ini apa kau baik baiksaja? jadi aku membuatkan ini untukmu" dengan riang Jimin menghampiri Jhope lalu membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa.

Sup iga sapi yang hanat, itulah isi bungkusan yang Jimin berikan pada Jhope. Dengan sigap, Jimin membukakan bungkusan itu dan mengambil sendok agar mudh namjacingu menikmati sup buatannya . Jimin tersenyum melihat Jhope memakan sup tersebut.

"Gomawo Jiminie" ujar Jhope tersenyum tipis. Jimin merasa bahagia karena Jhope menyukai hadiah pemberiannya dan tidak sia usahanya belajar memasak dengan eommanya yang cerewet –Jin-.

Tetapi hal yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat hati Jimin sedikit tergores.

Jhope meletakannya begitu sup beserta sendok saja diatas meja. Setelah itu Jhope menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk miliknya tanpa mempedulikan Jimin yang masih berdiri termangu.

"Jimin-ah, kau sudah tidak ada keperluan apa-apa lagi kan? Bisakah kau pulang saja? Aku sangat lelah"

Sakit

Hati Jimin berdenyut nyeri mendengarnya. Mengapa kekasihnya begitu dingin? Jimin seperti tidak mengenal Jhope sama sekali saat ini.

Tapi ia tetap mempertahankan senyum di bibir mungilnya walau sebenarnya hatinya menjerit pilu.

"A-ah baiklah kalau begitu. Istirahatlah yang banyak Hobi hyug smoga cepat sembuh, aku pulang duluya" ujar Jimin dengan senyum yang menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dan hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jeas oleh Jhope.

Apakah Jhope tidak benar-benar melihat dengan baik?

Jemari Jimin berhiaskan plester pembalut luka dan bahkan di plester itu masih terlihat sedikit noda darah.

Tak tahukah Jhope,bahwa Jimin susah payah memasakan sup itu hingga melukai jemarinya sendiri?

 **-END FLASHBACK-**

Teng Teng Teng

Dengan tidak semangat Jimin berjalan meninggalkan taman tersebut berjalan kea rah kelasnya. Ia meronggoh saku celana sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan Smartphonenya. Ia mengetik sebuah pesan untuk sahabat baiknya dari kecil,yaitu Min Yoongi. Namja imut yang terlampau imut dan putih yang bersahabatnya dari bangku sekolah dasar sampai kini walaupun mereka terpaut dua tahu tapi tidak masalah bagi mereka. kini pun masih sama mereka sering bertukar pengalaman dan cerita pribadi masing masing walau hanya jimin yang paling banyak bercerita ketimbang yoongi.

To : Yoon Gi Hyung

'Hyung,apakah kau sedang sibuk?kalau tidak bisa ngak aku nanti main kerumahmu?'

keluh jimin didalam pesannya dan ia mengklik tombol send,Setelah itu ia memasukki kembali Smartphonenya ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya. Jimin mempercepat langkahnya takut terlambat pelajaran Kim Saem.

Skip

Setelah pelajaran berahkir beberapa menit lalu jimin segera menuju tempat parkiran,untuk mengambil motornya. Jimin pun meninggalkan sekolah dan melajukan motornya kencang melewati jalan yang agak sepi selagi perkeja perkantoran belum pulang.

Jimin memakirkan motornya diparkiran apartement yang ditinggali yoon Gi,Yoon Gi memang tinggal sendirian bukan bearti dia tidak mempunyai Appa dan Eomma tetapi dia ingin mandiri katanya ke jimin tanpa disadari jimin sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartement Yoon Gi

Jemarinya menekan tombol password apartemen itu yang passwordnya adalah tanggal lahir Yoon Gi sendiri. Tiba tiba ada ide usil yang melintas di otak jimin,yaitu mengusili sahabatnya sendiri dengan mengejuti Yoon Gi hyung diam diam tanpa disadari.

Jimin melepaskan sepatunya dan berjinjit pelan pelan berjalan masuk. Jimin melirik sebentar apakah YoonGi hyung ada diruang Santai,tapi hasilnya nihil. Kemungkinan besar Yoongi ada di dapur atau di kamarnya. Jimin mengambil pilihan pertama sambil menghilangi rasa hausnya.

Samar samar ia mengdengar suara tapi diabaikan oleh jimin dan terus melangkah masuk.

"Aah Hobie.."

Suara desahan itu masuk ke dalam indra pengdengaran Jimin membuat jimin membeku seketika, bahkan otak jimin blank seketika mencobakan apakah dia hanya salah dengar atau itu memang benar desahan Yoongi memangil nama kekasihnya ?

"Faster ah Hobie ahh"

Tiba tiba kejadian beberapa ahkir ahkir ini terulang di otaknya bagai sebuah keyakinan yang kuat bahwa J-Hope memang benar benar tidak mencintainya lagi dan memilih sahabat karibnya sendiri,tetapi kenapa ? kenapa ia tidak jujur dengan Jimin, pada kekasih nya sendiri? Kalau saja ia jujur jimin akan mepertimbangkannya dengan baik.

Hancur sudah pertahan jimin selama ini untuk menguatkan dirinya,hatinya begitu sakit sangat hatinya terasa tertusuk dengan pisau tak terlihat. Mata dan hati pun menggelap menggelap,bahkan akalnya sudah hilang. Dengan langkah lambat ia mendekati meja makan,jimin menggambil pisau yang biasanya khusus untuk buah mengenggam nya sangat erat lalu masuk ke dapur

Yoongi dan J-hope pun tiba tiba tersentak melihat kedatangan jimin,mereka berhenti seketika. J-hope menelan ludah gugup melihat jimin yang juga menatap nya kosong,Yoongi yang dibawah nya juga ikut terdiam mencoba menahan sakit di holenya.

"Jim-" tiba tiba pisau yang digenggam jimin pun bersarang di perut kiri J-hope. Jhope langsung memuntahkan darah segar kelantai dan mengcengkram perutnya yang terasa teramat sakit karena serang mendadak dari jimin menghujam dengan pisau.

J-hope mencoba bertahan dan mengcengkram erat pinggiran wastafel tersebut sambil mencoba menahan perih.

Yoongi melihat langsung tersulut emosi karena jimin melukai orang yang dicintainya,dengan cepat ia mengcabut pisau yang bersarang diperut jhope dan menghujam kembali jimin. Jimin yang hanya melihat jhope menahan rasa sakitnya hanya memandang lurus.

Ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan tidak juga melakukan apapun, ia bahkan tidak menghindari pisau sehingga pisau tersebut mengenai dirinya.

Perlahan jimin jatuh tergeletak di lantai yang dingin,jimin bahkan tidak meringgis sakit atau mencoba menahan perih luka yang jimin terima dari Yoongi. Jimin hanya memandang jendela yang menampilkan cuaca mendung yang seakan menangisi dirinya.

Perlahan suara mobil ambulance menyapa pengdengarannya mungkin Yoongi meneleponnya. karena tidak tahan lagi jimin menutup matanya.

./

./

Sret

"Hah..hah..ha"perlahan jimin mengatur nafas nya yang tidak beraturan ia menlihat keatas hanya dinding putih yang menyapa terlihat

'apa aku sudah mati?'batin nya dalam hati Jimin pun merabah rabah lehernya tempat bersarang pisau tersebut terasa ada perban yang mengalung disekitar lehernya dan ia melihat tangannya yeng melengket jarum infuse.

Jimin perlahan bangkit dan mencoba mendudukkan dirinya. Jimin memandang jendela yang ada disebelahnya. Ia melihat kearah luar dan terlihat cuaca cerah dan burung burung berkicau dan bertebangan kesana kemari bagai sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai dan saling melengkapi.

Entah mengapa itu mengingat nya pada J-Hope

'hobie-hyung jeongmal mianhe'lirih nya dalam hati karena jimin merasa bersalah karena telah membunuh orang dicintai sahabatnya,jimin semakin meruntukki dirinya karena hilang kesadaran.

Tanpa sadar ia mengjambakki rambutnya sendiri dan menitikkan air matanya

"Hei"

Tiba tiba ada sebuah tangan menyentuh tangan jimin,perlahan jimin mengdongak kepalanya kearah pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Ada apa?jika Jiminnie merasa ada masalah bicara saja dengan Kookie"ujar pemilik tangan itu lembut seraya memberi senyum terbaik yang ia punya keJimin.

Jimin tidak menjawab bahkan kepalanya yang tadi mengdongak sekarang menjadi menunduk kembali. Namja bersurai hitam kelam pun duduk disebelah jimin dan menatap jimin lembut

"tak apa,daripada kamu menyimpan masalah mu sendiri lebih baik Jimin bercerita padaKookie. mungkin Kookie bisa membantu sedikit"bujuk namja bersurai itu teramat imut dan lagi dia memiliki gigi kelinci yang menambah kesan imutnya sekali kali matanya melirik jimin.

" oh ya perkenalkan Jeon Jungkook kamu bisa memanggilku Kookie, kamu jimin kan ?tadi tidak sengaja Kookie mendengar nama Jimin saat perawat membawa mu 2 bulan yang lalu Jiminnie lama sekali tidurnya jadi Kookie merasa bosan tetapi sekarang jimin sudah bangun jadi ayo kita berteman"celoteh namja ceria walaupun jimin mengacuhkannya.

'j-jadi diriku tidak sadarkan selama itu ? apakah Hobie Hyung baik baik saja?Smoga hyungie baik saja'monolog Jimin dalam hati walaupun dia sudah dihianati dan berselingkuh dibelakang jimin dan sebelum masuk jimi juga tak sadar menusuk nya dengan pisau,tetapi jauh dilubuk hati Jimin ia masih,sangat mencintai kekasihnya.

'hyungie,Daisukki Hyungie .. smoga kau baik baik saja dimanapun kau berada'batinnya lagi tulus dia dari tadi menunduk kepalnya untuk mencengah jungkook tambah khawatir dengannya.

Jimin juga tidak menjawab masih setia menundukkan kepalanya,karena merasa diabaikan namja imut itu bangkit dari tempat lalu berjalan kearah ranjangnya yang terletak disebelah ranjang jimin yang hanya dibatasi satu meja kecil yang terletak bunga diatasnya yang menghiasi meja khusus pasien.

"maukan Jiminnie"tanyanya dengan puppy eyes kearah jimin yang lamunannya tiba tiba buyar,jimin mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Jungkook yang masih memasang 'Mode' memelas langsung jimin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya

"hey Jiminnie apa badan bisa digerakkan?"Jimin masih melamun sambil menatap langit yang cerah

".. Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik diluar sana?"

Tetapi ternyata teman seroommate masih betah diam hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala saja tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

Sebenarnya jungkook merasa bosan karena orang yang sering mengujunginya atau paling ditunggu nya tak kunjung juga datang, jadi jungkook lebih memilih berbincang dengan seroommate-nya agar bisa lebih dekat tetapi hanya dibalas anggukan dan gelengan saja.

" jika kau memegang pisau disaat seseorang yang kau cintai dekat dengan orang lain yang juga menyukai orang yang kau cintai. apa yang akan lakukan ?"

Entah mengapa kepala jimin bergerak sendiri menatap namja yang baru saja member pertanyaan, sedang namja itu tidak melihat dirinya lagi. Namja itu hanya tegak dan mengenggam erat celana khusus pasien menunnggu jawaban jimin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan dari namja tersebut mengingatkan jimin kembali ke masa lalu yang kelam dengan mantan kekasihnya dengan sahabatnya karibnya.

"Tidak ada"lalu jungkook melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju keranjangnya.

Hening mengisi kedua insane tersebut tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara jimin dan jungkook. Waktu terus bergulir dan tak terasa kini sang waktu tlah menunjuk angka satu,senyap masih setia menemani mereka.

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja tampan membawa beberapa bungkusan sambil memasangkan senyum yang bisa dibilang senyuman aneh karena berbentuk kotak tetapi itu lah cirikhas namja yang baru memasukki ruangan ruang inap jungkook dan jimin.

"Kookie hyung DATAANG"hebohnya didepan pintu tanpa merasa bersalah karena telah mengacau tidur siang jimin.

"Hyung selamat datang .. kenapa lama sekali apa hyung tidak menyayangi kookie?" balas Jungkook sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Maafi hyung ya soalnya dosen hyung tadi terlambat jadi jadwal nya diperpanjang sedikit"lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam menuju ranjang Jungkook,Jungkook hanya memasang pose merajuk dengan melipat kedua tangan di dada dan masih mengerucut bibirnya

"imutnya"taehyung langsung mencubit pipi jungkook dan jungkook berhasil menangkis tangan Taehyung

"Hyung kookie mendapat teman sekamar loh"ujar nya ceria sambil menarik tangan hyung menuju ranjang jimin yang sedang tidur pura pura agar menghindar percakapan tetapi sia sia karena jungkook juga menarik tangannya jadi dengan terpaksa jimin bangun.

"Hyung in perkenalkan ini teman se-roomate kookie,Jiminie"ujar jungkook dengan senyuman khas kelincinya sambil memperkenalkan jimin yang hanya memasang pose datar tetapi dimata Taehyung terlihat imut dan lucu sumpah taehyung baru saja meliat malaikat yang tersesat.

"Dan Jiminnie ini Tae-Hyungie,dia adalah sahabat paling baik dan paling kookie sayangii" disaat jungkook mengatakan kata 'sahabat paling baik' nada nya terdengar kecewa tetapi dengan cepat jungkook merubah nada bicaranya seceria mungkin.

Jungkook memutar badannya meghadap taehyung tetapi Jungkook tiba tiba menjadi heran. Ia mengerut kening nya karena tak biasa hyungnya yang berisik itu menjadi pelamun karena merasa kesal tidak diperhatiin jungkook memangil Taehyung,Taehyung tersentak saat namanya dipanggil dengan Jungkook

"Huh,Dasar Tae-Hyungie"

"m- maaf kookie-ah,oh ya salam kenal ya Jimin-ssi"ujar Taehyung yang baru saja sadar dari lamunan saat jungkook memanggilnya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Jimin. Jimin pun membalasnya tanpa menjawab.

Tangan lembut jimin mengenai jimin membuat Taehyung enggan melepaskan kontak pisik mereka tetapi Taehyung tidak sadar bahwa ia masih mengenggam tangan jimin,Jungkook yang melihat pun merasa tidak suka karena Taehyung-Nya bersentuh selain dirinya terlalu lama.

Jungkook pun berdeheman membuat taehyung sadar dan melepaskan tangan Jimin

"maaf ohya jimin-ssi kamu mau bergabung dengan kami? Aku tadi membeli banyak makanan jadi kalau jimin-ssi merasa lapar kamu boleh kok meminta beberapa makanan ini enak loh!"ujar Taehyung sambil memperlihatkan apa yang ia bawa ke jimin sebenarnya Taehyug ingin ia menjadi temannya jimin.

Jimin hanya mengangguk kepalanya karena ia merasa perut berbunyi minta diisi jadi taehyung pun mulai membuka bungkusan melihat itu merasa hatinya merasa cemburu, bahkan Taehyung seakan melupakan dirinya.

'Sabar Kook-ah'batinnya member sugesti kedirinya agar ia tidak mengulangi kejadian dulu yang pernah ia alami. Alasan kenapa jungkook bisa berada dirumah sakit ini karena ia telah membunuh orang yang pernah menyatakan cinta ke Taehyung-Nya,saat itu jungkook tidak sengaja membuat kecerobohan sehingga ia cedera dibagian kaki sebelah kanannya tak bisa digerakkan.

Padahal jungkook tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali jadi ia member sugesti ke dirinya sendiri bahwa Taehyung tidak akan menyukai jimin. Setidaknya Jungkook belum tahu.

./

./

Waktu tidak terasa telah berjalan melewati hari hari yang dianggap tidak sebentar ini. kini telah memasukki hari ke 7,sejak jimin sadar dari komanya. Jimin kini beransur ceria walau kadang ia juga sering melamun tetapi tidak separah pertama kali ia bangun, bahkan Jungkook turut bahagia tetapi kini Jungkook memasang mode waspada Karena makin hari Jimin dan Taehyung makin dekat . Bahkan Taehyung kadang melupakannya saat ia terlalu asik berbicara dengan Jimin, membuat Jungkook makin Sebal dengan Taehyung. Kini api cemburu yang dulu kecil kini beransur ansur besar hari demi hari.

Kini Jungkook sedang menunggu dokter yang akan melepaskan kip dikakinya. Berkali kali Jungkook melirik jam yang terpasang diruangan yang bercat putih itu,ia merasa bosan karena telah menunggu nya selama 13 menit ia pun memainkan jari radom.

Ceklek

Pintu putih itu terbuka dan memunculkan namja berjas putih yang biasa dipanggil Uisa

"Maaf tuan jeon, silihkan duduk disini tuan biar saya memperiksa keadaan kaki anda"perintah uisa tersebut Jungkook mengikutinya.

'smoga cepat dilepaskan kip,tunggu Taetae hyungie'batinnya dalam hati.

./

Kini Jimin sedang memandang namja yang didepannya jengah karena ia tidak berbicara dari tadi capek menunggunya bersuara kakinya kram karena terlalu lama Tegak. Taehyung sedang memantapkan hatinya, ia hari ini mau menembak Jimin sebagai kekasihnya.

"Um Tae-ah kalau kau tidak berbicara aku nak kembali keruang inapku lagi"ujar jengah karena lama menunggu taehyung yang katanya ada sesuatu yang penting.

 _Flahback_

"a-anu Jimin ada yang ingin kukatakan tetapi tidak disini"ujar Taehyung gugup

"kenapa tidak disini?"Tanya jimin aneh melihat tingkah Taehyung memang ia aneh dan lucu tetapi baru kali ini ia bicara serius dan mengajak Jimin.

"pokoknya ayo"paksa Taehyung menarik pergelangan Jimin keluar

"hei tae pelan pelan tangan ku itu sakit"peringat jimin ke taehyung mereka pun menaikki tangga rumah sakit

"Gomen"sesalnya tanpa melihat ke belakang

"Daijoubu..Kita kemana?"Tanya jimin ke Taehyung sambil memandangi Punggung Taehyung yang dibalut kaos oblong warna putih dan jaket hijau.

"Lihat saja jangan banyak Tanya"

 _Flashback END_

Taehyung meronggoh kantong jaketnya kelihatan sendang mencari sesuatu. Jimin yang melihat tersebut merasa gugup,dan bertambah gugup saat Taehyung memperlihatkan Cincin yang walaupun tidak mahal tertapi terlihat cantik.

"Hm Park Ji Min maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Saat pertama kali melihat mu aku aku merasa aku tlah jantuh cinta dengan pesona mu. Jadi kuulagi sekali lagi maukah kau menjadi Kekasih ku?"Ungkap Taehyung lantang dan berlutut didepan jimin yang tiba tiba mematung

Jimin seketika ia merona karena diperlakukan semanis ini,tetapi ingatan pertama kali ia ditembak J-Hope pun berputar dikepala jimin bagai Film usang yang bahkan tersimpan rapi di memory Jimin.

Jimin mengigit bibirnya canggung dan bimbang. Ia mengedarkan pandangan asal bukan taehyung yang sedang menatap tajam seakan menegaskan ia tidak bercanda.

"maaf ya Taehyung aku masih belum siap dengan semua ini karena aku..aku masih belum siap karena aku masih terjebak dimasa laluku dulu dan sulit menglupakannya"ungkap jimin menatap taehyung yang kini masih setia berlutut setelah membuat kata yang pas untuk mengambarkan bagaiman perasaannya saat Taehyung kecewa dengan berat hati ia menegakkan kembali badannya

Hatinya masih sakit dengan kebohongan yang dibuat kekasihnya dulu dan lagi hatinya masih sama mencintai J-Hope saat ini.

"kalau begitu kita tetap menjadi teman saja ya,kalau kau sudah siap bilang denganku ya jawabannya"ujar Taehyung berat hati tetapi bagaimana lagi ia tidak mungkin memaksakan Jimin.

"ayo kita kembali mungkin Jungkookie sedang menunggu kita"ajak Taehyung kejimin yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak pergilah dulu,aku masih ingin disini"ujar jimin memutarkan badannya dan memegang semen pembatas diatap rumah sakit tersebut.

"baiklah aku duluan ya"ahkir Taehyung meninggalkan Jimin saat mendengar Pernyataan Jimin.

At Jungkook

'ahkirnya kakiku bebas,aku bisa pergi bersama dengan Taetae-Hyung,eh tunggu bukan itu Taehyung dan Jimin?'

Tanpa sadar Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya dan mengikuti mereka berdua,dengan hati hati Jungkook mengikuti mereka. Ia berhenti dan memperhatikan Taehyug-Nya memasukki Pintu yang diduga Jungkook itu adalah Pintu menuju keatap. Ia mendekati pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat dan mencoba mendengar apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua.

Ia masih menunggu karena jarak dari sini kemereka sedikit jauh jadi agak sulit mengdengarkan percakapan mereka sampai pernyataan Taehyung memasukki telingannya

 _-"Hm Park Ji Min maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Saat pertama kali melihat mu aku aku merasa aku tlah jantuh cinta dengan pesona mu. Jadi kuulagi sekali lagi maukah kau menjadi Kekasih ku?"-_

Jungkook merasa matanya mengelap dan akalnya bertindak,ia pun menunggu Taehyung keluar dari sana dan membuat pelajaran ke Jimin karena sudah berani mengambil hati TaepHyung-Nya.

Ia pun mendengar kembali apa yang terjadi selanjutnya

" _baiklah aku duluan ya"_

Setelah mengdengar suara Taehyung tersebut,Jungkook mencari menyembunyikan badannya dibalik dinding,setelah ia melihat Taehyung melewatinya tanpa curiga ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu tersebut dan melihat jimin berdiri di pinggir atap rumah sakit. Jungkook menyeringai seram

'aku akan member balasn karena kau beraninya mencuri perhatian dan hatinya'

Dengan pelan Jungkook mendekatinya

At Jimin

"Hyung aku merindukan mu Hyung sangat sangat merindukan mu,Saranghae"gumam Jimin melihat langit cerah. Tiba tiba ia merasa ada seseorang mendorong tubuhnya kedepan,Jimin yang terkejut langsung terjatuh kebawah,dan mati seketika saat ia mendarat.

'Sudah kuduga kejadian ini akan terulang kembali'batinnya dan ahkirnya tumbuh terhempas sangat kasar kehalaman rumah sakit yang memiliki lantai 7 ini.

"owh manis sekali, sama-sama aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih untukmu"ujar Jungkook yaitu orang mendorong Jimin kebawah sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke pintu atap.

"lihat hyung aku membersihkan orang yang lancing mencuri hatimu"ujarnya bangga dan menutup pintu gedung dengan hati hati.

./

./

END

A/N : Hei reader ini adalah FF sebagai ungkapan permintaan maaf karena My Angeloid lama sekali dilanjuti,dan lagi Line 00 jgn panggil aku eonni T,T. reader review Juseyo~

./

./

 _At somewhere_

Seorang namja manis dengan telanten menyuapi namja yang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit yang sangat berkualitas,saat namja itu –yoongi- sedang menyuapkan lagi bubur yang dibawa nya kepada orang dicintainya tiba tiba berhenti dan memerhatikan wajah namja yang dincintainya.

"ada apa Seokkie?"Tanya Yoon Gi lembut

"Apakah benar Jimin benar benar mati?"bukan menjawab malah memberi pertanyaan ke yoon gi. Dengan kasar Yoon Gi meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu dan langsung memeluk JHope.

"Jangan memikirkan hal lain,itu bukan urusan lagi. Cukup aku dank au saja yang dipikirkan Seokkie"ujar Yoon gi merngkuh tubuh JHope

"tapi.."

"sst,ayo lanjut lagi makannya"ujar Yoongi menaruh jari telunjuk dibibir JHope dan mengencupnya pelan.

'maafkan aku Minnie aku masih mencintai Jimin,Saranghae'batin Jhope menyesal

Review Juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel

./

Didalam ruang inap tersebut lagi lagi J Hope terbangun karena mimpi buruk yang sangat buruk yang datang dari masa lalunya yang bahkan terus mengulang di otaknya. J Hope menudukkan dirinya sambil melirik ke sebelah memastikan bahwa Yoongi masih ada atau dugaanya YoonGi memang sudah pulang mungkin beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum ia terlelap.

Dengan perlahan ia mencoba menghidupkan Televisi dengan remote khusus tersebut dengan cepat Televisi menayangkan acara. Dengan malas Jhope mengganti chanel yang menayangkan drama yang menurut J-Hope membosankan hingga ia berhenti disebuah acara terahkir. Ia pun membuang remotenya tanpa meng-offkan Televisi tersebut.

' _seorang pasien yang diduga melakukan bunuh diri dengan melompati gedung teratas rumah sakit ini diduga mengalami sakit mental'_

Jhope yang mengdengarnya pun menganggap berita itu hanya produk buang angin saja bahkan ia berniat mematikan televisi tersebut.

' _Pasien tersebut bernama lengkap Park Jimin seorang anak SHS yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan alasan tidak diketahui'_

Jari jempol Jhope berhenti sebelum memencet tombol off tersebut, ia mebelalakkan matanya dan menatap televisi tersebut dengan keadaan shock. Batinnya pun mulai gelisah

"Jadi selama ini Jiminie kau masih hidup ? dengan bodohnya aku tidak meminta maaf padamu ? hiks hiks bahkan Kini kau sudah pergi? Kenapa Jimin? KENAPAAAA?"pekik Jhope pilu sambil memukul dinding disebelahnya kuat.

Jhope jatuh terduduk karena tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya.

"a..aku sangat bodoh, bodoh bahkan aku dengan beraninya menduakan mu hiks maaf Jiminie" isak Jhope pilu terdengar sangat memilukan bahkan tanpa Jhope sadari Yoongi yang berdiri diambang pintu pun tidak berani memutarkan kenop pintu tersebut.

Yoongi pun bersandar kepintu ruang inap tersebut,perlahan tubuhnya merosot kelantai. Telinga masih setia mendengar setiap untaian penyesalan yang diucap Jhope tampa ia halang sedikit pun. Sebenarnya Yoongi berniat membawakan buah tangan untuk Jhope supaya ia merasa tidak bosan dengan menu rumah sakit tertapi baru berniat memutar kenop pekikan dan isakkan pilu Jhope membuat ia seketika berhenti.

~o~

"Hyung, ada apa?"tanya Jungkook habis membersihkan tubuhnya terlihat beberapa bulir air masih mengalir dicelah celah rambut berwarna kehitamannya.

"Kook-ah, J..Jimin telah tiada kook-ah b..bagaimana itu terjadi maksudku bagaimana itu terjadi a..apa itu salahku"tangis Taehyung sambil merengkuh kedua kakinya. Karena ia ingat terahkir kali yang Jimin berubah raut wajahnya karena Taehyung menyatakan cinta ke Jimin. Apakah Jimin begitu sedih dengan kekasihnya terdahulu ? apakah Taehyung mengingatkannya dengan mantannya? Taehyung semakin merasa bersalah atas semua tindakkan dan perbuatannya kemarin saat Ia dan Jungkook masih dirumah sakit.

"coba saja aku .. aku tidak menyatakan cinta pasti semua ini tidak pernah terjadikan kookie?" tanya diselingi isakkan.

Jungkook pun mendekati Taehyung yang masih memeluk kakinya diatas sofa. Dengan perlahan Jungkook menudukkan pantatnya dan menarik Taehyung kedalam dekapannya agar Taehyung menjadi tenang kembali.

Dengan perlahan Taehyung membalas pelukkan Jungkook, Jungkook pun merasa badan Taehyung tidak bergetar kembali Jungkook menghembus nafas lega.

"Itu bukan salah mu hyung bukan"suara jungkook begitu pelan ia menjatuhkan wajah Taehyung didalam dekapannya semakin dalam. Dengan perlahan tangannya bergerak mengelus surai Taehyung.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu hyung kau juga menyakitiku hyung"suara jungkook terdengar bergetar dengan pelan ia menutup matanya menghirup aroma hyung tersayangnya. "hyung aku sangat menyayangi mu hyung"ungkapnya tanpa sadar Taehyung sudah terlelap di dekapannya dengan setetes air mata dipipinya. Jari jungkook pun menghapus bekas air mata tersebut

"Hyung,aku sangat mencintaimu jadi jangan melirik yang lain"terusnya ia tahu Taehyung tidak akan membalasnya atau pun mendengarkan karena Taehyung telah terlelap didunia mimpi karena kehabisan energi.

~o~

Yoongi pun tersadar karena sebuah tangan membangunkannya. Perlahan ia memfokuskan rentina matanya kearah orang yang membangunkannya.

"apakah anda keluarga ruang inap 307?"tanya seorang perawat muda kearah yoongi dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Ne,wae?"tanya Yoongi bingung sambil menatap Perawat tersebut.

"pasien bernama Tuan Jung tidak ada diruangan inapnya"ujar perawat terus terang membuat Yoongi membelalakan matanya. Dengan cepat ia melihat kedalam ruang inap. Ternyata benar tinggal sebuah kamar yang berantakkan yang bentuk kapal pecah.

"kemana dia katakan"bentak Yoongi kalap kearah perawat tadi. Dengan takut perawat tersebut mengelengkan kepalanya tandanya ia benar benar tidak tahu.

"Shit"umpatnya lalu berlari keluar rumah sakit tersebut.

Kaki yoongi berhenti karena ia melihat beberapa orang sedang mengomongkan sesuatu. Dengan penasaran Yoongi menelusup dirombongan tersebut semakin dalam sehingga ia berada didalam toilet dan matanya melihat sepasang kaki menjulur keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet tersebut.

Dengan perlahan ia mendekatinya semakin dekat

DEG

Ia sangat terkejut dan dengan mudah matanya meloloskan sebuah cairan bening dari sudut mata sipitnya.

"hobie-ah"panggil pelan nyaris tidak terdengar,didepan matanya terpampang jelas Jhope yang tak sadarkan diri dengan tangan mengalir deras darah segar tak jauh dari situ ada sebuah benda tajam yang mungkin atau memang yang membantu mengahkiri hidup Jhope tersebut.

Dengan perlahan beberapa aparat keamanan masuk dan menjauhi tubuh Yoongi dari tempat Jhope tergeletak lemah dilantai kamar mandi tersebut.

"menurut dari hawa tubuh mayat tersebut mungkin ia mengahkiri dirinya tidak lama sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu"ujar seorang detektif yang sedang melihat kedaan Jhope

Yoongi yang merasa tubuhnya makin melemas pun tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya dan pingsan diantara kerumunan orang banyak tersebut.

./

"Aku akan menyusul mu jimin-ah sebagai permintaan maaf ku terhadap mu yang mungkin tidak seberapa yang kau rasakan terhadapku dulu aku harap kita bertemu lagi jiminnie dan aku tidak mengulangi ini lagi,aku Janji"-Jhope

./

END

A/N: author benar benar minta maaf masalah typo ini :'( karena author itu geli sendiri ketika membaca ff sendiri/? Dan merasa itu kemaluanku/dor/ dan tidak ada demo sequel lagi :v oke maaf sequel gaje dan tidak memuaskan nae tahu ini gaje sekian

To Thanks yang meng follow,favorite and review : .9047, Riska971, ayuya24, esazame, annisadamayanti54, Jchimchimo, Kumiko ve, amiracarlin2,

Balasan review:

To : Kumiko Ve

Memang nana suka buat jeka kayak gitu entah mengapa saya senang melihat jungkook egois hehe yoon bukan jahat jhope mengalami apaya namanya rasa bosan kayak gitu hingga ia menghampiri yoon kumiko-can sehingga tanpa sadar ia lupa dgn chim. Terima kasih udah review

To Jchimchimo :

ya maaf typo is my enemy huhu biasa author pemula T.T makasih udah membaca n mengreview

To annisadamayanti54:

Udah nih sequelnya selamatnya membaca :D dan mengreview :v

To esazame :

Jimin rapopo kok/dilindes fans jimin/ selamat membaca sequel gaje dan makasih udah mengreview

To Riska971 :

Udah kok :') selamat membaca dan maksih udah review

To Kim .jin.9047 :

Ngak bias eonnie jimin udah tenang dialam sana/dilindes fans Jimin again/ Jinnya aja eomma chimchim jadi ngak bias dong

To ayuya24 :

Enggak dong masa' pemeran tritagonis yang mati kan nana dak punya uang membayar penganti tritagonis/plak/ kalau jimin hidup lagi nanti jadi zombie atau ngak jadi hantu dong O.O terima kasih udah review :)


End file.
